Blue Moon
by Gensomaden-Saiyuki
Summary: NaruHina Naruto says he wants to try something. Hinata wonders what Naruto intends to try... Then there were waltz and swing...and the blue moon turned into gold. This is a oneshot songfic. Please read and review!


_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I do not own Naruto. Naruto is rightfully created by the great Masashi Kishimoto, therefore, he owns the right to Naruto and all its related characters and insignias.**

**I also do not own **_**"Blue Moon"**_**, the song which has inspired me to write this fanfiction. It is also the song I used for this fanfiction. The revised version of **_**"Blue Moon"**_** used in this fanfiction has been performed by the Filipino band **_**Orange & Lemons**_**. The original song was composed by Lorenz Hart and Richard Rodgers. These artists have the copyrights to the song, **_**"Blue Moon"**_**.**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_** This is sort of awkward. It's my second oneshot for NaruHina, the first one being in Chapter 3 of my other fic **_**Unspeakable Blues**_**. See, I'm not really used with writing thorough stuff with a NaruHina pair. However, when I heard the song **_**Blue Moon**_** by **_**Orange & Lemons**_**, I was inspired. The first thing that came across my mind was a dance underneath the blue moonlight. However, the theme does not match a SasuSaku, ShikaIno, or a NejiTen pairing. Only a NaruHina will do justice to my idea. So here I am. I present to you my first NaruHina oneshot songfic. I hope you'll enjoy it. ;D**

_**AUTHOR RECOMMENDS:**_** I recommend that you look for the song **_**Blue Moon**_** by Orange & Lemons. Then, once you find it, listen to it while reading this fanfic to set the mood. Thanks! :D**

* * *

**BLUE MOON**

_Naruto X Hinata_

by Releina Artemis Rockefeller

* * *

"_Neh, Hinata-chan, let's meet at the Konoha Bridge tonight. I want to try something before I leave for a mission early tomorrow morning."_ It was what was written on a note left by him on her desk at the Hokage Tower.

She sighed audibly and leaned her arms on the railing of the Konoha Bridge. She had been waiting there for like 15 minutes. She was still holding the note he left. She read it again. Then, she looked up and stared at the moon. It was blue. That was very rare.

Hyuuga Hinata, the 21-year-old daughter of the head of the Hyuuga clan, was patiently waiting her boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto, a 21-year-old blonde-head, loudmouth, jounin.

"Hinata-chan!" a voice called her loudly. In fact, it was so loud and so sudden, Hinata jumped a bit.

She turned to where she heard his voice. There he was, tall and loud, waving his hand above his head at her, with that big grin on his face. What was he carrying in his other hand?

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed but waved back at Naruto.

Naruto started jogging towards Hinata. Hinata noticed that 'thing' in his other hand.

"Naruto-kun, w-what's that?" Hinata pointed at that 'thing' he was carrying.

"What? Oh this?" Naruto raised the 'thing' higher as he finally stood before Hinata, "This is a portable mini boombox. This is what I wanted to try tonight. I have a CD placed inside, with a song very perfect for this special evening. I want to make this blue moon evening a memorable one."

Hinata blushed as she watched Naruto set the boombox down. He pressed play on the boombox and a slow music reverberated throughout the area.

_Blue moon,  
you saw me standing alone  
without a dream in my heart,  
without a love of my own.  
_

Naruto nervously placed his right hand around Hinata's waist. He gently took her left hand and placed it on his right shoulder. Then, he placed his left hand and her right hand at shoulder level and had their fingers intertwined. They were in a standard ballroom position.

Hinata blushed and she giggled, "Naruto-kun, you could've just told me you wanted to dance."

"Like I said, I wanna try this. I wanna surprise you." Naruto sweatdropped, "Uhm, surprise!"

_Blue moon,  
you knew just what I was there for.  
You heard me saying a prayer for_

_someone I really could care for.  
_

Then, Naruto nervously stepped sideward, to the left, while Hinata stepped sideward, to the right.

"Then uh… Was that a forward step or a back step next?" Naruto murmured, "Oh no."

"Just what dance are we supposed to do anyway, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she watched at his confused feet.

"Waltz." Naruto replied with a sheepish grin.

Hinata sweatdropped, "Naruto-kun, the next step will be a sideward step to your right, on my part, that will be a sideward step to my left. We'll just be doing sideward steps with a slow tempo for waltz."

_And then there suddenly appeared before me  
the only one my arms could ever hold.  
I heard someone whisper, "Please, adore me."  
And when I looked, the moon had turned to gold._

"Ohh… There are only two steps for waltz?" Naruto shyly asked.

"Yes." Hinata smiled. Now they were getting the tempo. They were doing the waltz right.

"See? That's why I want to try this. I don't really know how to dance." Naruto told her.

"That's all right, Naruto-kun. Not all people are gifted to dance. You're more talented in being a ninja than being a dancer." Hinata cheered him up.

"Well, here it goes." Naruto said as the tempo started speeding up. He gently pushed Hinata away and made her do an underarm turn.

_Blue moon,  
you saw me standing alone  
without a dream in my heart,  
without a love of my own._

Naruto now held both of Hinata's hands on both of his hands. He placed their arms outstretched in front of them.

Naruto started doing a back step with his left foot. Hinata tried to do a front step with her right foot, but noticed Naruto bring his foot to its starting position and then he did another back step with his left foot.

"N-Now what're we trying to dance?" Hinata asked, as she was the one confused with confused feet this time.

Naruto grinned, "Swing."

_Blue moon,  
you knew just what I was there for.  
You heard me saying a prayer for_

_someone I really could care for.  
_

After doing another basic back step for the ballroom dance named 'swing', Naruto had their arms in a closed butterfly position and turned clockwise, therefore switching places. Now, their arms are back to their outstretched position.

Naruto and Hinata did three basic steps for swing once more and turned clockwise again, switching places once more.

He pulled Hinata towards him and wrapped his right arm around her, thus making her do a half turn. Now, her back is against Naruto's chest.

_And then there suddenly appeared before me  
the only one my arms could ever hold.  
I heard someone whisper, "Please, adore me."  
And when I looked, the moon had turned to gold._

Naruto gently pushed at Hinata's back and raised his left arm, making her do two twirls, before pulling her to return towards him.

Then, they returned to doing the basics for swing.

"You know swing better, but you were having trouble with waltz?" Hinata giggled, "Swing is more difficult than waltz, yet you do better with swing, Naruto-kun!"

"No, that was all part of the act." Naruto smiled, "I've been watching a 'ballroom for dummies' DVD tutorial for the past three days. I just wanted to dance with you tonight, so I practiced. I wanted to have a memory to cherish and bring with me before I leave Konoha tomorrow. I also wanted you to have a memory of us before I leave, so you won't miss me that much."

Hinata smiled at him.

_Blue moon,  
now I'm no longer alone  
without a dream in my heart,  
without a love of my own,_

_without a love of my own,_

_without a love of my own,  
without a love of my own._

Naruto pulled Hinata towards him once more, and again, wrapped his right arm around her, now with her back against his chest. They made a basic side step, cross step, side step to the right, and another basic side step, cross step, side step to the left.

Naruto let go of Hinata with his right hand and made her twirl to the left. He pulled her back towards him and wrapped his arms around her again, her back against his chest once more. This time, they were doing a waltz, as the song was slowly ending.

They were laughing.

"That was fun!" Naruto exclaimed, "I could dance after all!"

Hinata nodded.

"Neh neh, Hinata-chan?" Naruto called as he placed his chin on her right shoulder.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata answered.

"I love you." Naruto told her, sincerely.

Hinata blushed and leaned her head on Naruto's head, "I love you, too, Naruto-kun."

With that, they shared a light kiss on the lips.

"After one more round of dance, let's go eat some ramen at Ichiraku. Would that be okay, Hinata-chan? I'll miss Ichiraku's ramen for sure." Naruto told Hinata.

Hinata replied, "Anywhere would do, Naruto-kun, as long as I'm with you."

They smiled.

They continued to dance to tune of their hearts.

They both looked up and savored the beauty of the blue moon, which has now turned to gold.

**END.**

* * *

_**A/N:**_** So, how was it? Was it okay? Please read and review. Thanks a lot! ;p**

**+Releina Artemis+**


End file.
